Will you give me a chance?
by EternalDarkDragoness
Summary: Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are attending Raira Academy, Shizuo hates Izaya but little does he know Izaya has a crush on him. What will happen when Izaya reveals his feelings? What will Shizuo do? Rating is T but will change to M. There will be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys EternalDarkDragoness here! I have decided to write another story, but this one being a Durarara story. This will by a Shizaya story and don't worry I'm still writing Crossroads as well. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Will you give me a Chance?**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are attending Raira Academy, Shizuo hates Izaya but little does he know Izaya has a crush on him. What will happen when Izaya reveals his feelings? What will Shizuo do?**

**Rating: T for right now but will probably change to M.**

Normal P.O.V

It was the beginning of a normal day for the students of Raira academy. The schoolyard was filled with groups of students talking with their friends, finishing homework, playing games, and texting like any normal teenager would. The yard soon became filled with the boisterous sounds of teenagers as all the students began to file in. A student named Shizuo Heiwajima walked into the yard followed by his friend Shinra Kishitani. Shizuo had amazing strength but hated to use it because he hated violence; however there was one person who would make him use his strength by simply pissing Shizuo off. His name is Izaya Orihara; Izaya believed himself to be immaculate and a god above all of his 'precious humans'.

Izaya is the enemy of Shizuo and Shizuo absolutely hates him. However, Izaya doesn't actually hate Shizuo; he actually has a secret crush on him but has never told anyone about it. Today however will be different and it will change Izaya and Shizuo's lives forever.

Shizuo P.O.V

I walk into the schoolyard of Raira hoping I don't see that damned flea today. Shinra is behind me blabbering about Celty and how their love is very strong or some shit like that. It starts out very normal until I see him standing there staring at me with that grin plastered onto his face. "Well hello there Shizu-chan," he says while still grinning at me. "Izzaayyaa...," I growl as his smirk rows seeing that I am already getting pissed by just seeing him. The students see our standoff and begin to move away and waiting for our fight to break out. Shinra notices this and tries to calm me down. "Shizuo stop! You don't need to fight him!" He says trying to hold me back.

"What the hell do you want flea? I told you to stop calling me that" I say as I prepare to rip a vending machine from the ground to hurl at him. Izaya takes out one of his many pocket knives and points them at me, "nothing I just wanted to see my favorite monster". He throws the knife at me and I easily move out of the way and rip the vending machine out of the ground, "IIZZAAYYAAA!" I yell as he begins to run and thus begins our usual cat and mouse chase. I fling the vending machine at him and chase him as he dodges the oncoming machine; I know Izaya is a master at parkour and is fast but I have no trouble keeping up with him as we run into the school and through the clustered hallways.

People move out of the way trying to not get hurt by our attacks; Izaya takes out more knives and flings them at me. One hitting my shoulder and another my leg but I'm to pissed off to notice and I keep chasing him. We soon end up on the roof and he stops and looks at me still with that grin on his face, oh how I hate that grin.

Izaya P.O.V

I laugh as Shizuo chases me through the hallways of Raira, 'oh how I love that brute' I think as our chase soon ends us up with us being on the roof of the school. I look at him and I love the very pissed expression he wears on his face. He really is such a protozoan but a very handsome protozoan at that. I began to develop a crush on this monster when I first met him; the day Shinra introduced us. I had sent a group of people to attack him; he beat them without even trying. When he saw me clapping he immediately began to hate me from that moment on.

What he didn't know was that I had fallen for him, but I knew I couldn't tell him how I felt; he hates me after all. I have messed with him everyday since then, even though I know he hates me I still want to be near him; that's why I always make him pissed just so he will chase me and we will have our little game. "Well Izaya-kun. Where will you go now? You're trapped on the roof with me and I will beat the shit out of you." He smirks and his eyes hold pure malice as he stares at me; I am not afraid however, I really want to just go up to him and tell him those words that will show him my true feelings for him. While I am stuck in my thoughts he charges at me, I attempt to jump over him but he grabs my leg and slams me back down on the ground.

"Ugh!" I let out a pained cry as he slams me down. I struggle to get away but he has his foot on me keeping me where I am. I look up at him he raises a fist about to hit me; not wanting to show any weakness I just smirk and begin to taunt him further, "oh look Shizu-chan finally got lucky and caught me. What will he do? Kill me maybe? Or will he just give up and let me go?" He punches me hard. "Shut up you damn flea! I will kill you!" He hits me a few more times, once in the face and twice in the stomach. I am fairly certain that he broke a few ribs. He stands over me before getting ready to leave. As he walks away, I turn my head and say something I wish I hadn't said at that point. "Shizu-chan… Please don't leave me here… I-I love y-you…" I pass out immediately after.

Shizuo P.O.V

Did I just hear that correctly? I turn back and look at the unconscious flea. 'Did he really just say that he loved me? I walk back over to him and stare at him expecting him to suddenly wake up and say "I was only kidding you stupid Protozoan!" and then run off. However, he stays passed out. I decide not to leave him so I pick up his body and carry him to the nurse's office. He is lighter than I thought he would be. Upon reaching the office the nurse freaks out and tells me to put Izaya on one of the beds. I listen to her and watch while she examines him.

She tells me later to head to class and that she will take care of Izaya, but before I go she asks me, "Why did you bring him here? I thought you hated him." I go to answer her question but then I realize that I don't even know why I saved his ass. I simply say, "I don't know" and leave heading to class. I still wonder what Izaya meant when he said 'I love you'.

**Well that was chapter one! Hope you like it and please review!**

**-EternalDarkDragoness **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! Here is chapter two.**

**Will you give me a chance?**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are attending Raira Academy, Shizuo hates Izaya but little does he know Izaya has a crush on him. What will happen when Izaya reveals his feelings? What will Shizuo do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters**

Shizuo P.O.V

After arriving back in class I am instantly bombarded by questions from Shinra. "Shizuo! Where have you been?! And where is Izaya!?" Shinra stood there waiting for me to answer. "I was chasing that damn flea and I actually ended up catching him. Now he is in the nurse's office because of the hits I was able to land on him." I explained; I had left out the part of Izaya saying 'I love you'. I did not want to have to explain that to him plus, I didn't even understand that part either. Shinra stands there dumfounded that I had actually caught Izaya. He goes to ask me another question but the teacher walks in and tells everyone to sit down.

The class seems to drag on forever and for some reason I can't get the flea out of my head. I keep thinking of him and wondering if he is ok. 'Wait! Why am I wondering if he's ok? He's my enemy! I shouldn't care for his wellbeing. Right?" The bell finally rings and Shinra leaves me saying that he is going to check on the flea. He tries to convince me to come with him but I tell him that I will not go visit him. I ignore Shinra's protests and head off to my next class. 'How can Shinra be friends with Izaya? He's a fucking asshole and doesn't deserve friends. It doesn't make any sense at all,' I think to myself while simply heading to my next class.

Izaya P.O.V

When I finally come to I find that I am in a room which I don't recognize. I try to sit u but pain instantly shoots through my body which causes me to fall back on the bed. 'Ugh, how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember is being chased by Shizu-chan. Wait… Right, he caught me and actually was able to hit me. Wasn't there something else?' Shit, I had just realized I confessed my feelings to him. "Why did I do that?!" I suddenly yelled out causing the nurse to run over with a shocked expression. "Are you ok Izaya? I heard you yell," she says looking at me with a somewhat worried expression. "I'm fine just had some minor pain running through my body. By the way, how did I get here? Who brought me here?" She seems hesitant to tell me but does anyways. "Shizuo Heiwajima brought you here."

This takes me by complete surprise; I go to ask her why he brought me when Shinra busts in. "Izaya! Are you ok?!" He yells as he rushes over to me. I look at him, "yes Shinra, I'm perfectly fine; it's not like I got hit by the brute or anything serious like that." I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, fully knowing that he already know that Shizu-chan was able to catch me. He looks at me worriedly then asks, "How did Shizuo catch you? I know you are much faster than him; you should've been able to get away easily." I shrug and go to answer before the nurse tells Shinra to leave so that I can rest. Shinra of course opposes but ends up leaving because he just couldn't win this argument. I am now left alone yet again with my thoughts but I soon decide to just leave. 'I don't need to stay here any longer so I'll just head home' I think to myself as I quietly slip out of the nurse's office and begin to walk to the school entrance. However when I get there I see someone that I didn't want to see. "Hello Shizu-chan".

**Well here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! IT's just school is being annoying and it's almost finals**. **Also, sorry for the very short chapter but I will make it longer for the next chapter! Anyways thanks to those who have reviewed it so far!**

**~EternalDarkDragoness**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the really short last chapter. So I made this one longer. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Will you give me a chance?**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are attending Raira Academy, Shizuo hates Izaya but little does he know Izaya has a crush on him. What will happen when Izaya reveals his feelings? What will Shizuo do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters**

Shizuo P.O.V

I decided to skip class because I couldn't focus. That damn flea kept popping up into my head. I just can't stop thinking about when he said 'I love you'. Suddenly I hear a voice, "hello Shizu-chan". I turn and see Izaya standing there with that stupid grin plastered onto his face. "Skipping class Shizu-chan?" he says staring at me still grinning. I let out a low growl "shut up flea. Aren't you supposed to be in the nurse's office?" His smirk slightly falters. "And why do you care? Why did you even take me to the nurse's office anyways?"

We stand there in silence for a few minutes; I do not know how to answer this question. 'Why did I take him there anyways? I could've just left him there.' I am brought out of my thoughts when Izaya walks passed me and outside. "Where are you going flea?" I follow him until her turns around and glares at me. "I'm going home Shizu-chan, stop following me." I grab his arm to stop him from walking off. "No, we need to talk about what happened on the roof". Izaya pulls a knife out and points it at me while trying to get away. "Let me go Shizu-chan. We are not talking about this." He somehow manages to slip out of my grasp and begins to run off. "Oi flea!" I yell out but he doesn't stop and has soon disappeared from my sight.

Izaya P.O.V

"Stupid protozoan", I mutter under my breath as I finally make it home. I immediately run to my room and lock the door. IT isn't until I collapse onto my bed that I realize I am crying. 'Why does he make me feel like this? Every time I see him my heart flutters.' Then I remember that he hates my guts. Tears keep streaming down my face as I think about this. "Why does he hate me so much? It's not fair, but… how can I expect him to like me back?" I whisper to myself as I wipe the tears away from my face. 'Maybe I should talk to him. Wait, what if he just rejects me or laughs in my face?' I feel my heart clench as I think about him laughing at me, hurting me, rejecting me, breaking me… At this point I am sobbing; I can't bear the thought of that happening.

I decide to get my mind off of it by going to get some food from the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I find a note of the refrigerator. It happens to be from my 'oh so caring' mother. It reads:

_Izaya,_

_I will be home late tonight; I have to meet some important clients._

_-Mom_

I sigh and look through the fridge for something to eat. However nothing looks really appetizing. 'Hm. Maybe I should go get something? But, what if I run into Shizu-chan?' I shake this thought out of my head and go to put my shoes on. Before I leave I make it look like I wasn't crying. I set off and eventually get to a sushi place. I walk in and buy some ootoro then sit down to eat. By the time I was done eating, it was already evening. I stepped out of the restaurant and bump into someone; looking up I saw that it was Shizu-chan. 'Well shit, what should I do now?'

Shizuo P.O.V

I suddenly am surprised when someone runs into me. I look and see that it is Izaya; he looks like he is about to run away from me again. I easily stop him by grabbing his arm. "Let go of me Shizu-chan!" He starts trying to escape just like earlier so I drag him into a nearby alleyway by the building. "No, we are talking about what happened on the roof now. You will not avoid this conversation anymore." He looks up at me almost glaring, "just leave it alone." I shake my head, "no tell me why you said 'I love you'. Were you trying to make me more pissed?" He doesn't look at me any longer; instead he looks at the ground. I then realize that he is shaking. "Flea?" He suddenly pushes his lips to mine and wraps his arms around my neck. This action surprises me at first but then I deepen the kiss.

We break apart for air and he looks up at me. "Shizuo… I really do love you. I wasn't messing around with you." "I see." I watch him waiting for him to say something else. 'Wait; did he call me Shizuo not Shizu-chan?' My thoughts are interrupted by Izaya speaking again. "Shizuo, since the day we first met, I know you said that you hated me but that didn't stop me from falling for you. So Shizuo, will you give me a chance?" He stares up at me hope glimmering in his eyes. I, however, am not sure how to respond; so we stand there in silence for a few minutes. I look into Izaya's eyes and see them brimming with tears. 'He thinks I'm rejecting him.' "I knew it was a long shot anyways…" he says then begins to walk away from me. "Izaya wait". He turns back and gives me a sad smile with tears now running down his face, "sorry to have bothered you Shizuo. I knew you wouldn't be able to return my feeling anyways." Before he has the chance to walk any farther I grab him and pull him into a tight embrace. "Shizu-chan?"

Izaya P.O.V

"Shizu-chan?" I am confused and a little shocked when Shizuo pulled me into this embrace. "Izaya, I will give you a chance I want you to be my boyfriend." Shizuo pulls me into another passionate kiss. More tears fall from my face but not out of sadness; these are out of happiness. When we pull apart Shizuo wipes the tears away and smiles at me. "Thank you Shizuo." I hug him "thank you for deciding to give me a chance and not just laughing in my face." He keeps smiling "You're welcome Izaya, so I will see you at school tomorrow?" I nod happily and kiss his cheek then start to head back home. "By Shizu-chan!" I smile and wave to him. He waves back as well and begins walking to his house.

**Time Skip, Next morning at 8:00 A.M**

I walk onto the school campus and I see Shizuo with Shinra. "Shizu-chan!" I run towards them as they both turn to face me. Shinra immediately gets freaked out when he sees me; he still believes that we will still fight, but he is about to be surprised. When I get over to the, Shizu-chan pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. Shinra stares at us, his mouth slightly agape. "When did this happen?!" He exclaims wanting to know why we are not attacking each other. "Well you see, Izaya and I are now dating", Shizuo explains to Shinra. I smile up at him. The bell rings for us to go to class. The rest of the day is filled with questions from Shinra. Each class passed by and soon it was the end of the day. Shizuo, Shinra, and I parted ways and went back to our own homes.

Shinra P.O.V

It really shocked me to learn that Shizuo and Izaya are together. I am very happy for both of them. Now I guess there will be less destruction around the school. I soon arrive at home and walk in. I am greeted by Celty, 'oh how I love her' I think to myself. "Hello Celty!" She turns and as if she were looking at me; oh did I mention that she doesn't have a head? ["Hello Shinra"] she types on her phone. "Well guess what, Shizuo and Izaya are together!" ["What?! Really?!] She asks me clearly surprised at this fact. "Yup, they told me today. It was nice to see them getting along and not fighting. It was a rather peaceful day." I watch Celty as she begins to type out another message, but she stops halfway through and begins to type another message. ["Do you think they will last?"] "Of course they will, why wouldn't they?" She types, ["well they did hate each other before. And Izaya is kind of manipulative. He could just be messing with Shizuo's emotions.]

I stare at her dumbfounded; I didn't even think about that. "Well I suppose Izaya could be planning that, but it really seemed like he was happy with Shizuo." She seems to understand and goes back to what she was doing before. I am still worried though. 'What if Izaya really is planning to hurt Shizuo? I cannot let that happen.' I decide that I will ask Izaya some questions tomorrow to see if he has anything planned. I know they are both my friends, Shizuo a little more than Izaya, but I don't want to see either of them hurt. Well, I will have to see what happens tomorrow.

**Well that was chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also if you have any ideas please either write them in the reviews or PM me! Until next time!**

**~EternalDarkDragoness**


End file.
